Pinto Colvig
'Vance DeBar "Pinto" Colvig ' était un acteur américain, doubleur, animateur radio, comédien, artiste de cirque, dessinateur, scénariste et animateur. Il était scénariste pour les Walt Disney Studios, mais est plus connu pour avoir prêté sa voix à différents personnages Disney. Son plus célèbre travail fut le doublage pour la voix de Dingo entre 1932 et 1965. Il a également fourni les voix de Pluto, Grincheux et Dormeur dans Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, Naf-Naf dans Les Trois Petits Cochons, Mortimer Ratino, Oswald le lapin chanceux, et d'autres personnages classiques. Filmographie Disney *1931 - 1931 : Oswald (voix) *Voix de Mortimer Ratino *1930 : La Symphonie enchantée : Pluto (voix) *1932 : Barnyard Olympics : Rire dans la foule (voix) *1932 : Mickey au théâtre (Mickey's Revue) : Dingo (voix) *1932 : The Whoopee Party : Dingo (voix) *1932 : Mickey marque un essai (Touchdown Mickey) : Dingo (voix) *1932 : Mickey au Grand Nord (The Klondike Kid) : Dingo (voix) *1932 : Mickey père Noël (Mickey's Good Deed) : Pluto (voix) *1932 : Trader Mickey : Chef des pygmés (voix) *1933 : Mickey's Mellerdrammer : Dingo (voix) *1933 : Steeple-chase : Rolf Rolfe (voix) *1933 : Mickey au Moyen Âge (Ye Olden Days) : Dingo (voix) *1933 : Les Trois Petits Cochons : Naf-Naf (voix) *1934 : La Cigale et la Fourmi (The Grasshopper and the Ants) : Hop la Cigale (voix) *1934 : Le Grand Méchant Loup (The Big Bad Wolf) : Naf-Naf (voix) *1934 : Une petite poule avisée : Peter Pig (voix) *1934 : Le Gala des orphelins : Dingo (voix) *1934 : Servants' Entrance : Le pot de moutarde (voix) *1935 : Les Joyeux Mécaniciens (Mickey's Service Station) : Dingo (voix) *1935 : Carnaval des gâteaux (The Cookie Carnival) : Hobo Cookie *1935 : Mickey pompier : Dingo (voix) *1935 : Le Jardin de Mickey : La Cigale (voix) *1935 : Mickey patine : Dingo (voix) *1936 : Les Trois Petits Loups (Three Little Wolves) : Naf-Naf (voix) *1936 : Les Alpinistes : Pluto (voix) *1936 : Elmer l'éléphant : Joe Giraffe (voix) *1937 : Mickey Magicien : Dingo (voix) *1937 : Amateurs de Mickey : Pat Hibulaire (voix) *1937 : Chasseurs d'élans : Dingo (voix) *1937 : Vacances à Hawaï : Dingo (voix) *1937 : Nettoyeurs de pendules : Dingo (voix) *1937 : L'Autruche de Donald (Donald's Ostrich) : Hortense Ostrich (voix) *1937 : Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) : Dormeur / Grincheux / Simplet (hoquet) (voix) *1937 : Les Revenants solitaires : Dingo (voix) *1938 : Constructeurs de bateau : Dingo (voix) *1938 : La Remorque de Mickey : Dingo (voix) *1938 : Trappeurs arctiques : Dingo (voix) *1938 : La Chasse au renard : Dingo (voix) *1938 : Chasseurs de baleines : Dingo (voix) *1939 : Le Cochon pratique (The Practical Pig) : Naf-Naf (voix) *1939 : Le Cousin de Donald (Donald's Cousin Gus) : Barking Hot Dog (voix) *1940 : Le Remorqueur de Mickey : Dingo (voix) *1940 : Billposters : Dingo (voix) *1941 : Mickey et Pluto golfeurs : Pluto, the Gopher (voix) *1941 : Le Dragon récalcitrant : Dingo (segment "Comment faire de l'équitation") (voix) *1941 : Seven Wise Dwarves : Prof (voix) *1942 : L'Heure symphonique : Dingo (voix) *1942 : Mascotte de l'armée : Pluto (voix) *1942 : Saludos Amigos : Dingo (voix) *1943 : Pluto et l'Armadillo : Pluto (voix) *1944 : Les Trois Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) : Aracuan Bird *1945 : La Chasse au tigre (Tiger Trouble) : Dingo (voix) *1945 : African Diary : Dingo (voix) *1945 : En route pour l'Ouest (Californy 'er Bust) : Dingo (voix) *1945 : Donald et Dingo marins (No Sail) : Dingo (voix) *1945 : La Castagne (Hockey Homicide) de Jack Kinney : Dingo (voix) *1946 : La Boîte à musique (Make Mine Music) : Animal Sounds (voix) *1946 : Donald, ramenez-le vivant (Frank Duck brings 'em back Alive) : Dingo (voix) *1947 : Le Clown de la jungle (Clown of the Jungle) : Aracuan Bird (voix) *1947 : Déboires sans boire (Crazy with the Heat) : Dingo (voix) *1947 : Coquin de printemps (Fun and Fancy Free) : Dingo (voix) *1947 : Mickey et le Haricot magique : Dingo (voix) *1947 : Dingo va à la chasse (Foul Hunting) : Dingo (voix) *1948 : Ils sont partis (They're Off) : Dingo (voix) *1948 : Dingo et Dolorès (The Big Wash) : Dingo (voix) *1948 : Mélodie Cocktail (Melody Time) : Aracuan Bird (voix) *1948 : Donald et les Fourmis (Tea for Two Hundred) : Ants *1949 : Mickey et Pluto au Mexique (Pueblo Pluto) : Pluto (voix) *1949 : Dingo joue au tennis (Tennis Racquet) : Dingo (voix) *1949 : Dingo Gymnastics : Dingo (voix) *1951 : On jeûnera demain (Tomorrow We Diet!) : Dingo (voix) *1951 : Pluto et le Raton laveur (R'coon Dawg) : Pluto *1951 : Alice au Pays des Merveilles : Flamingos (voix) *1952 : Papa, c'est un lion (Father's Lion) : Dingo (voix) *1952 : Hello Aloha : Dingo (voix) *1952 : Tout doux, toutou (Man's Best Friend) : Dingo (voix) *1952 : Two Gun Dingo : Dingo (voix) *1952 : Dingo professeur (Teachers are People) : Dingo (voix) *1952 : Uncle Donald's Ants : Ants *1952 : La Fête de Pluto (Pluto's Party) : Pluto (voix) *1952 : Dingo en vacances (Two Weeks Vacation) : Dingo (voix) *1952 : L'Arbre de Noël de Pluto (Pluto's Christmas Tree) : Pluto / Dingo (voix) *1952 : Dingo détective (How to Be a Detective) : Dingo (voix) *1953 : Papa est de sortie (Father's Day Off) : Dingo (voix) *1953 : Dingo toréador (For Whom the Bulls Toil) : Dingo (voix) *1953 : Le Week-end de papa (Father's Week-end) : Dingo (voix) *1953 : L'Art de la danse (How to Dance) : Dingo (voix) *1953 : Comment dormir en paix (How to Sleep) : Dingo (voix) *1959 : La Belle au bois dormant (Sleeping Beauty) : Maleficent's goon (voix) *1961 : Aquamania : Dingo (voix) *1965 : Freewayphobia#1 : Dingo (voix) *1965 : Dingo's Freeway Troubles : Dingo (voix) *2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants : Dingo (voix) Anecdotes *Quand Colvig quitte les studios Disney en 1939, Disney réutilise ses effets vocaux pour Dingo, notamment les jappements et les cris de Dingo des années 30 jusqu'aux années 50, lorsque Colvig réintègre les studios. en:Pinto Colvig Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Années 1890 Catégorie:Doubleur Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Scénariste Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Animateur Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Disney Legends